True Love is Never Truly Gone
by SM together
Summary: Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi are reincarnations of 2 ancent lovers. Mikano and Seika. Long ago one was torn away from the other. But as that lover died he told her in a way that he would see her again. Someday... SangoMiroku
1. Default Chapter

True Love is Never Truly Gone  
  
By Ryuki Forever  
  
Prologue  
  
"Seika!!!" A dark haired man yelled. "Where are you?!?!"  
  
"Mikano!!!"  
  
"Seika,"  
  
"Mikano, leave now, before you get hurt,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Please, don't ask questions, just go,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Behind the raven haired girl known as Seika appeared a demon. One that neither had seen but both knew.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
"Yes foolish mortal and I will now devour this beauty and take her wealth," (can you say  
  
OOC)  
  
"Wait, leave her alone,"  
  
"And what will you do about it?"  
  
"This," Mikano said as he unsheathed his katana and hurled it right at the demon. Naraku dodged gracefully and sent an arrow at him from nowhere.  
  
"Farewell, I will now take my leave," (I know it doesn't make sense but deal with it, not to sound rude)  
  
"Mikano..."  
  
"Seika..."  
  
"Mikano, I'm sorry,"  
  
"For what, you will see me again...for true love it never truly gone,"  
  
"Mikano," "Farewell..."  
  
"Mikano!!!"  
  
Sango rose up from her bed immediately. This was the 5th time this month that she had that dream so she was getting seriously pissed off. 'What could that dream mean' She thought. She was Sango Taijiya, reincarnation of ,Princess Seika, who was the lover of Mikano.  
  
Sorry to cut it of there. This was a spur of the moment thing so don't expect many updates. As usual NO FLAMES!!! Thank you. And as you know this a prologue so it doesn't contain any of the actual story. Except the end. 


	2. Oh the Irony

True Love is Never Truly Gone  
  
Chap.2  
  
Miroku Houshi woke up to his most hated and dreaded alarm clock. "Stupid," Miroku had his first day of school today and he was dreading it. 'I hate being new,' Was the thought running through his brain. Let me just put it this way. Miroku was NOT in a good mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neither was Sango.  
  
"I HATE SCHOOL!!! Was the sound heard all over the town.  
  
Later at school.  
  
Sango just sat at her desk watching the clock tick. She was bored. I mean BORED. "Class we have a new student joining us today," Sango turned her head up. There, standing in the doorway was a handsome boy not much older than Sango herself. "Class, please say hello to Miroku Houshi,"  
  
"Hello," The class dully droned.  
  
"Miroku is from the other side of town,"  
  
Hmmm... 'He looks ok,' Sango thought to herself. 'I guess,'  
  
"Miroku please take the seat by Sango, the girl in the pony tail, she will be your guild for the week,"  
  
'Wonderful,'  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Hmmm... This seems to be a dull class. Good. I didn't get much sleep last night.  
  
"Miroku please take the seat by Sango, the girl in the pony tail, she will be your guide for the week,"  
  
Oooohhhh... Pretty lady.  
  
Miroku walked to his seat next to her.  
  
"So, what do you like to do?"  
  
"Read," Came the answer in a monotone voice (she's reading a book now by the way).  
  
"Do you like movies,"  
  
"There ok," Sango said obviously trying to focus on her book.  
  
"So how would you like to see on with me this Saterday?"  
  
Sango closed her book.  
  
"Houshi-sama, don't you think you should get to know a girl BEFORE you ask her out,"  
  
"Sure, I guess, I would like to get to know you, I can if you go out with me,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"but-,"  
  
Then, to Sango's relief, the bell rang.  
  
'Well, getting her to go out with me will be quite a challenge,' Miroku thought as he followed her to his next class (which she shared). 'I like challenges,' he whispered while watching her butt sway.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
'Idiot, doesn't even want to get to now me before he asked,' Sango thought 'Well he has problems and I don't want to be part of them,' Sango was NOT watching where she was going. "Jer-ach!!!" Sango fell forward. She expected to feel the pain of the ground but instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She looked at her savior. She saw 2 deep violet eyes and a small black pony tail...  
  
I'm tired so I'll cut it of here. Much thanks to DemonSlayerGirl for reviewing. This chapter is for you. See yeh later. Don't forget. Review and NO FLAMES!!! I hate flames... 


	3. A revolution

True Love is Never Truly Gone  
Chapter 2  
  
Stuck in this very odd position Sango did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"OW!!! Sango was just helping you!!!"  
  
"You don't have to do THAT to help me!!!"  
  
"You mean hold you? No, that would just be a waste of your beautiful figure,"  
  
"Cut the flattery Houshi-sama and let go,"  
  
"Now why should I, and my name is Miroku, call me that, not Houshi- sama," Miroku pulled his face closer to hers.  
  
"Let go of me Houshi-sama,"  
  
"Fine," Miroku just dropped her.  
  
"Owwww!!!"  
  
"We should get to class now Sango,"  
  
"We have different class you idiot,"  
  
"I beg to differ," Miroku said while holding out his schedule.  
  
Sango looked over it, "What?!?! We have all the same classes!!!"  
  
"That is most likely why the teacher said you were my guide,"  
  
"Whatever, let's go,"  
  
"So I can walk with you,"  
  
"I am your guide, I don't have a choice,"  
  
"Then let's go,"  
  
"Before we go in I must warn you, do you want to be popular here?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"Then you shouldn't hang around me,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have a good reputation at school,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said, people around here call me a rebel, I would rather work backstage then be the star if you know what I mean,"  
  
"Oh... Is this the class?"  
  
"Yeah, it is,"  
  
Unfortunately (or fortunately for Miroku) because of that little episode in the hallway there were only 2 seats left, right next to each other.  
  
Sango looked at her watch. 'Great, 4 minutes left.' A swarm of girls had gathered around Miroku as soon as he sat down and he was currently flirting with them. 'Stupid pervert.' She thought as she pulled out her book.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I wonder why she isn't popular? Such a pretty face should be the most popular girl in school.  
  
I love being the new kid in school and I hate it too. I like it because all the girls like me, I hate it because I don't know any one. I love to flirt, I'm doing it right now.  
  
I can see Sango out of the corner of my eye. She must love to read because she is doing it again. Maybe I should get her a book for a gift. Maybe after that she would date me. Doubt it. She is not that kinda girl.  
  
**After class, Author's POV**  
  
"So Sango, what next?"  
  
"You're still talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Never mind,"  
  
"So? What next?"  
  
"Next we have gym, it is co-ed but the changing rooms are, of course, separate. Yours is over there, if you see a boy named Inu-Yasha tell him I need to talk to him later,"  
  
"Is he you boyfriend?" Miroku said sadly.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Yep, besides he is dating my friend Kagome, I will, on the other hand, remain boy-friend-less till the end of my days, you can count on that,"  
  
"Only fools are positive, you haven't seen me in action yet,"  
  
"Hahaha!!! You crack me up Houshi-sama,"  
  
'Well, I make her laugh, that's good.' "Please Sango, call me Miroku,"  
  
"No thanks, Houshi-sama,"  
  
"Bye Sango,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
And so they parted ways.  
  
**Later**  
  
"So Sango, what's next?"  
  
"Lunch,"  
  
"Can I eat with you? I have nowhere else to eat,"  
  
"I would prefer you not,"  
  
Sango took her lunch and walked towards a table, Miroku followed her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am sitting, you said that you would PREFER I didn't sit with you, not that I couldn't,"  
  
"Did you listen to me at all about my reputation?"  
  
"Yep, but I decided that I would rather be with you than be popular,"  
  
"Really, I'm touched," (she said that sarcastically) "But I'd rather you'd be popular," (not this though)  
  
"I'll be right back, I need a fork,"  
  
"Take your time... please,"  
  
As Miroku was walking he bumped into a guy, that guy, accompanied by 2 girls, tripped and fell.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku said as he reached down to help him up.  
  
"You better be," The guy just slapped Miroku's hand and stood up. He had long wavy hair, a pale face, and dark eyes that made any room feel 10 degrees lower. Miroku felt it now.  
  
"I said I'm sorry,"  
  
"Yeah, well next time watch where your going,"  
  
"Look, I said I'm sorry,"  
  
"Sorry don't count for nothing jerk,"  
  
At that moment Sango decided she had seen enough, she walked up and decided to join the conversation.  
  
"Naraku, are you bugging this guy?"  
  
"Sango, how are you?" At this point Naraku's voice had grown from cold, and icy to low, manly, and desirable.  
  
"Cut the crap Naraku, I saw everything,"  
  
"Come on Sango, can't we discuss this over some coffee?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then how about a date?"  
  
At that point Miroku joined the conversation once again.  
  
"Over my dead body,"  
  
Naraku turned to him and in his once again cold voice said.  
  
"That can be arranged,"  
  
Sango chose that moment to speak again.  
  
"Naraku, get out of here,"  
  
"As you wish Sango,"  
  
As Naraku passed Miroku he whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm keeping an eye on you, don't you dare make a move on Sango, she's mine,"  
  
"He is such a jerk, come on Houshi-sama, I want you to meet my friends,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, you talked to Naraku, for a new kid you must be pretty brave,"  
  
"Really? So will you go out with me now?"  
  
"What do you think Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
At this time they arrived at the table.  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet Miroku,"  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Yo,"  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Miroku this is Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kuno,"  
  
Miroku looked at them all. Kagome had raven hair that was let loose but obviously shorter than Sango's, Inu-Yasha had long white hair and a scowl on his face, and Kuno had black hair drawn in a small ponytail (NOT KOUGA!!!).  
  
Miroku had a feeling that he would be very happy here.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update. I made an extra long chapter to make up for it. At least it is long on Microsoft Word.  
  
LuckyCloud9: I agree with you, it is short, I should make longer chapters.  
  
DarkDemonMaster: Thanks a lot!!! (  
  
me-steel-angel: Thanks. Have you read my new story "Impossible" yet?  
  
DemonSlayerGirl: That chapter was better than the last and this one is better than that one.  
  
If you like Miroku/Sango fics than read my other stories.  
  
Ja ne 


	4. The truth and a kiss

True Love is Never Truly Gone  
Chap. 3  
  
Sango walked home with her face set in a scowl. 'I can't believe that jerk, one moment I'm bending down to pick up a book, which HE dropped and the next he has his hands on my butt,'  
  
"Sango, hey,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about me already,"  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!?!?"  
  
"Jeez Sango, don't say it so loud, and don't call me that,"  
  
"Are you stalking me or something?"  
  
"No, today is the first day of me living in my new home, it's on the corner of Sakura avenue and Tomoyo lane,"  
  
"You mean the old Garden house?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard some kids calling it,"  
  
"I've been over there a lot because I live next door. It's nice, to me it's homey and kinda familiar, but to others they call it haunted,"  
  
"Haunted?" 'She lives next door?'  
  
"Yes, 2 lovers were ripped apart there, one was a rich lord's daughter and the other was a simple peasant,"  
  
"Really?" Miroku couldn't help but feel that he had heard this story before, maybe even lived it.  
  
"The 2 lovers loved each other so but the lord would not allow it. So he hired an evil demon to "kidnap" his daughter and kill the man when he came to save her, in exchange he would give him the hand of his daughter, for the demon had fallen in love with her,"  
  
Miroku listened well and tuned in even more when he heard the last part of the plan. Sango continued.  
  
"The demon did as he was told. As for the girl... after being traumatized from watching her true love die she killed herself, their bodies were buried in the garden next to each other. They say that the love they had for one another even in death made the garden bloom with flowers, and yet others say that their spirits still wander the earth and just made the flowers bloom to keep them both happy, it really depends on what you believe,"  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"I believe it is, but there is one more side of the tale,"  
  
"Yes, go on,"  
  
"Before he died the man promised that he would see her one day again, his exact words, I believe, were, "You will see me again, for true love is never truly gone...." Yet some believe that their reincarnations wander the Earth, searching for each other in their subconscious, and so that is the story of Mikano and Seika,"  
  
Sango and Miroku turned to each other slowly and driven by the story of their past lives pulled each other close and kissed.  
  
**Sango' s POV**  
  
OH MY GOSH!!! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?!?!?! Inside her Sango had a fight going on.  
  
'What am I doing, this guy is the biggest pervert in the world!'  
  
"But you love him,"  
  
'Who the heck are you?'  
  
"I am your conscious,"  
  
'Oh no, I've started to talk to myself,'  
  
"I'm just an extension of you, not you exactly,"  
  
'Give me control of my body back, I want stop this,'  
  
"You have control of your body, you just like this,'  
  
'Dream on, I don't like the way he just grabbed my into a kiss, or the way he wrapped his arms around me, his arms that are just so warm, and hard, yet soft, oh I- WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!'  
  
The fight inside Sango continued and in the end her conscious won. That is until Miroku flicked his tongue out on he bottom lip. That was a wake up call of sorts for Sango.  
  
**Author's POV**  
  
Sango slapped him hard and spat on the sidewalk.  
  
"Houshi-sama, how dare you,"  
  
"You were enjoying it weren't you,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well I was,"  
  
"That's cause you're a pervert,  
  
"You can't say you didn't like it at all,"  
  
"Oh yeah, watch me,"  
  
"Come on Sango,"  
  
"I didn't like it,"  
  
"Now that's not fair,"  
  
"Oh, and what's your definition of fair?"  
  
"I-,"  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around and quickly saw the newcomer.  
  
"Kuno, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sango, I thought you would like seeing me, besides didn't you say you needed help on homework?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let's go Kuno,"  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
As I watched the couple in front of me a scowl pulled itself onto my face, what does he have that I don't?  
  
Miroku's fist clenched, I'll get her and no one will take her away from me, you can count on that, Kuno.  
  
Another chapter done. I would go faster if I had a beta reader, if you want to be my beta reader than look on my story "Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls" for the details. It's on the last chapter written, number 2. I was going to put the Beta reader on this story but nobody wanted to be it. Oh well.  
  
rain angst: You're right. Thanks for being my only reviewer. 


End file.
